futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Mario Kart X (The Resistance)
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Mario Kart X becomes one of the hottest games of the year 2018, which is the final Mario Kart game and will be exclusive for the Nintendo Switch, which will be released in the summer of 2018. This game is the direct sequel of Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. It is the ninth and final game in the Mario Kart series. There are two new mechanics in this game known as the "water ski mechanic" allowing racers to race on the surface of water or any liquid matter and the "time flow mechanic" which slows down time and slows down objects around the racer allowing them to navigate through the race and dodge obstacles more easily. This game will also be compatible with Amiibo Figurines just like Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Summary The gameplay is like the previous Mario Kart games from Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Tricks, stunts, bikes, and twelve player racing returns from Mario Kart Wii, the hang glider and underwater mechanics return from Mario Kart 7 and vehicle customization also returns from this game as well; now players have a new option for customizing their vehicles which they can now customize their water skis because of the new water ski mechanic and the ability to race in first person view also returns in this game. The anti gravity mechanic, ATV Vehicles, and Mario Kart TV returns from Mario Kart 8; now there are segways added into the vehicle customization for the body frames. Just like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, racers can hold up to two items and just like Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, players get to switch between items as well. Players collect coins to increase their speed just like in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8 and now the maximum amount of coins in one race they can collect is now up to 20 and when racers get hit by an item or fall in a pit, they'll lose four coins. The new features in this game are the water ski mechanic which allows racers to race on water so racers can now drive underwater or on the surface of water; while using the water ski mechanic, racers can find even more hidden routes than just driving underwater and just like in anti gravity mode, when racers bump into each other, they get a spin boost too. Another new feature is the time flow mechanic which slows down time and obstacles allowing racers to navigate more easily through the race at certain areas throughout courses. The graphics of the game is now designed by the use of Unreal Engine 4. Mario Kart X''' 'now introduces ''Mario Kart Live ''which players can use ''YouTube to broadcast live their gameplay online. Mario Kart X also shares some common storyline missions with other movies/video games with "X" in the title like American History X, Malcolm X and Revolution X. Amiibo Compatibility Amiibo will work in this game just like Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. With Amiibo, Players can not just only unlock new Mii costumes with them but can now also unlock new vehicle parts and can also unlock certain characters as well according to what Amiibo the player is using. The Amiibos that are compatible with this game are: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, and Sonic the Hedgehog. There will also be a new series of Amiibos for this game just like Mario Party 10 which also had a new series of Amiibos as well. Category:Hussein Sonic's Universe Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo